1887
*1887 "Arcade West" - Complete the Arcade Brunch Live Event |attachments = Far Cry 3 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Night Sight Far Cry 4 *1887 *'87 Far Cry 5 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger |stats = Far Cry 3 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Damage: 8/10 *Range: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 *Mobility: 8/10 Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 5 1887 / "Arcade West" *Accuracy: 4/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Rate of Fire: 2/10 *Handling: 5/10 1887-T *Accuracy: 3/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Rate of Fire: 2/10 *Handling: 6/10 |magazine = *7 Shells *9 Shells (with Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 3 *1887 Far Cry 4 *1887 *'87 Far Cry 5 *1887 *1887-T *1887 "Arcade West" }} The 1887 is a shotgun that appears in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 3 The '''1887' appears in Far Cry 3 as a lever-action breach-loaded shotgun. It can fit 7 shells into the magazine tube, and has one attachment slot. The 1887 can be fitted with an optical sight, or an extended magazine; however, as it only has one mod slot, the user must decide between aiming or ammunition count. The extended magazine raises the ammo capacity from 7 to 9, making the ammo gain marginal. However, the 1887 has a significantly tighter spread than other shotguns, in turn making it more effective at medium ranges. Despite this, it is still not effective at long range, and has a lengthy reload time from empty. It is recommended to use cover between shots to maximize damage while minimizing exposure. The predominate playstyle of the 1887 falls into two categories: mid-range takedown shots, or close-range rapid shots. With an optical upgrade, the mid-range becomes easier, while the extended magazine is more useful for close-range where having the two additional shells can make-or-break a firefight. It can be purchased for $130, or for free after deactivating 4 Radio Towers. Gallery FC3 1887 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 1887. FC3 1887 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the 1887. 1887stats.PNG|The stats of the 1887 in Far Cry 3 (FC3) 1887 Icon.png|The icon of the weapon in Far Cry 3 ''Far Cry 4 The '''1887' returns in Far Cry 4; this time, adding a Signature Variant. 1887 = Gallery FC4 1887 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 1887. FC4 1887 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the 1887. 04-1887 opt.png|Full View of 1887 |-| '87 = The Signature Version of the weapon is called the 87, and is unlocked after collecting 4 of Mohan Ghale's journal entries. It features a shortened, sawn-off barrel and a reflex sight. The signature version also has greater damage capabilities compared to the regular version. Unlike the regular version, the 87 can be used in vehicles as a sidearm due to its shorter length, but is not recommended for use in vehicles as the player will take lots of damage trying to get close to enemies since they're sitting in the vehicle instead of moving around. Gallery FC4 87 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 87. 04-87 opt.png|Full view of The 87 ''Far Cry 5 The '''1887' returns in Far Cry 5. 1887= cowboy action shooter.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 5}} The normal variant in Far Cry 5, the 1887 Like the 1887 from previous games, the magazine holds 7 shells that are singularly breach-loaded. With the extended magazine, the capacity is increased to 9. it can also be fitted with an optical sight, suppressor, and skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon 1887.jpg|The base model 1887 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon 1887 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1887 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1887 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1887 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon 1887 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1887 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1887 skin bronze.jpg|"Wooden Cowboy" Fc5 weapon 1887 skin steel.jpg|"High Noon" Fc5 weapon 1887 skin chrome.jpg|"Deputy" Fc5 weapon 1887 skin red.jpg|"Hot Metal" Fc5 weapon 1887 skin cougars.jpg|"Sunshine Lupine" |-| 1887-T= The tactical variant in Far Cry 5, the 1887-T is shorter and can be reloaded faster - although with lower Accuracy in return. Compared to the full-length variant, the 1887-T has an extra point in Handling, trading off for the point of accuracy the 1887 has over it. Otherwise, it is statistically identical; both having 7/10 Damage, 4/10 Accuracy, and 2/10 Rate of Fire. Gallery Fc5 weapon 1887t.jpg|The tactical-length variant, the 1887-T as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon 1887t scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1887t scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1887t scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1887t scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon 1887t suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon 1887t supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon 1887t skin greendigi.jpg|"Nano Tech" Fc5 weapon 1887t skin bluestripe.jpg|"Black N' Blue" Fc5 weapon 1887t skin gold.jpg|"Old N' Gold" Fc5 weapon 1887t skin redtiger.jpg|"Chimera" Fc5 weapon 1887t skin purple.jpg|"Grape Soda" |-| 1887 "Arcade West"= A unique variant reward from the Arcade Brunch Live Event, the 1887 "Arcade West" is styled in an Arcade motif similarly to the BP-2 or Vector .45 ACP that also have a similar scheme. Gallery Fc5 weapon 1887arcade.jpg|The 1887 "Arcade West" Fc5 weapon 1887arcade scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 1887arcade scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 1887arcade scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 1887arcade scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Far Cry New Dawn The 1887 returns in Far Cry New Dawn, as a Rank 3 weapon. the loading mechanism appears to have been partially gutted and replaced with copper piping. there is duct tape wrapped around the stock, with electrical tape wrapped around the barrel. A telescope is mounted on top of the gun itself to serve as an improvised scope. there is an elastic band holding the barrel together. A butcher knife is mounted below the barrel, to serve as an improvised bayonet. Trivia *1887 is short for . *Due to the lengthy reload from empty, it is advised to "load as you go" with the 1887, reloading when not firing or aiming. *Like the SPAS-12, the 1887 is not carried by the Rakyat, Pirates or Privateers. *The Galleria 1991 in Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon is based on the 1887. *The survival guide entry to flip cocking is a reference to , and the way the titular cyborg reloads his shotgun. In real life attempting to flip cock any lever action firearm requires an enlarged lever loop so your fingers do not break. It is also impossible with the 1887 due to its feed path. Upon trying to flip cock an 1887 without an aftermarket feed path cover will result in the shell flying out of the top of the shotgun rather than feeding in to the chamber.